zodiacchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Isle of Avalon
The Isle of Avalon is the flying island in Otherworld, which houses the Avalon Temple dedicated to the Gods. History Establishment When the Otherworld was created for the Daemons for safe-housing, the flying island was also created. The Nymphs decided to inhabit this island, establishing a Temple in the lake's island dedicated to all the gods and cultivating the land. King Arthur's Reign When Sir Arthur traveled to Avalon with Merlin Emrys, he conversed with the then Lady of the Lake, Nimue, about the world and about the floating island specifically. Although Arthur wished to visit the Temple, Nimue and Emrys advised against as he isn't a Priest, nor has he proven himself worthy. When Arthur married Queen Guinevere Vanora Pendragon and adopted the name King-consort Arthur Uther Pendragon, Nimue came and gave him the sword Excalibur as a sign of good faith between the Lady of the Lake and the new king. Later, Excalibur was returned to Nimue when Arthur was killed in battle by King Mordred Le Fay by Lancelot Ban. Lancelot decided to live amongst the Nymphs on Avalon and adopted his surname, "du Lac", which was passed to his children and the rest of his descendants. Phoenix of Avalon When more humans came to Otherworld during the Burning Times, a small coven settled in Avalon. While some stayed to serve the gods, others left. Viviane Elisabeth Henot was one of those who stayed at Avalon and became a Priestess, eventually going on to becoming the first Human Lady of the Lake. Pre-Apostles Before going to Earth, Anendis Uther Pendragon pleaded with the Lady of the Lake, Elaine, to give him Excalibur to complete his mission of killing the members of the Apostles. Though reluctant, Elaine eventually complied and told Anendis that if he could pull the sword from the stone it was in, he could have it. After he was able to, she gave a warning to Anendis, telling him that not everything is what it seems. Excalibur was returned when Artio's war was over. The New Aquarius When Aradia Grace Pendragon was born, Elaine wanted to be the one to give the Blessing Rite to her. She even got into a rivalry with Orphia Vanora Pendragon over it. Government Power Structure Avalon is a theocratic place, whose leader is the High Priestess, Lady of the Lake. When the Lady of the Lake is ready, she trains someone younger and most worthy to do the job. Military There is no military. Economy There is no currency used. The Nymphs tend to the crops, flowers and livestock raised for their products and meat. When they're not eating the food themselves, their using it as offerings and trading it for certain items needed. Society and Culture Avalon is an island completely inhabited by the Nymphs. As the Nymphs are the only species that are permanent residents, they take great interest in any guests who come to the island. Geography and Climate Avalon is a floating island in the stratosphere. Since it often passes through clouds, the island has the appearance of being misty. Combined with very fertile soil, it is a very green and lush place where the crops thrive. The island doesn't have changing seasons, the weather constantly staying warm and Spring-like throughout the year. Locations Orchards and fields Bountiful farmland cultivated by the Nymphs. Apples are the best crops and animals graze around. Lake Avalon A lake of clear fresh water in the center of the island. The shore is lines with willow trees and flowers. There's another island in the middle of the lake that houses the Avalon Temple. Temple Avalon The main Zodiac Temple of the Otherworld, dedicted to the entire pantheon instead of one or two, and is located on the island of Avalon Lake. The Nymphs are housed within the Temple, which is accessible by the walking on the water. If a non-Nymph wishes to enter the Temple and have proven themselves worthy, they may use a boat. The sanctuary is domed with all of the Zodiac constellations on the ceiling, along with their corresponding gems and precious metals. There's also a room in memorium of the past Ladies of the Lake, as well as scrolls detailing their accomplishments. Within another room is the crypt of the King Arthur Uther Pendragon, Queen Guinevere Vanora Pendragon, Sir Lancelot Ban du Lac and Elaine Ban du Lac. In the crypt, the sword Excalibur is sheathed in a large stone at the heads of the coffins. Avalon Tree A large tree which is the source of the Isle's ability to float in the sky. The tree is located in the very center of the Temple, sitting in a shallow spring from the Lake, the walls depicting the Creation by Aquarius. The tree is the largest in Otherworld with gnarled roots soaking in the spring, and also produces shining fruits used for many different ceremonies, rituals and offerings. There is an elevated stone gazebo above the roots of the tree, accessible by the Lady of the Lake by a Magick water staircase only she can conjure, with its own spring where the Priestess does her own private communion. Only the Lady of the Lake, her assistant and the Candidates for succession may enter the room. Flag There is no flag for Avalon. The Four Treasures of Avalon Cauldron Spear Stone Sword